Afterglow
by ju-ju756
Summary: What happens when Bella disappears and Edward is helpless? Will edward pull through and will Bella and Edward finally be together? I suck at summaries, but please read. Chp. 3 is now posted!
1. Charlie

Afterglow

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Those would be Stephenie Meyer's

Chapter 1 Charlie:

Bella POV

Life seemed perfect. Everything seemed great. I was going to marry Edward something I had always dreamed of. I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. Not to mention the fact that I would become a vampire, something I had wanted to become since I first realized I loved him. But...it just didn't seem right anymore. Knowing what it had done to Jake, made me feel even worse. I just wanted it all to end.

But I couldn't go back now. Like Edward said, _once you walk down this path there's no going back. Are you sure you're ready?_ Was I ready? I didn't know. I knew I couldn't live without him. That was for sure. After what happened last year made me sure of that. When he left, he had left me broken. Jacob had pulled me back together, and now I was going to hurt Jacob again by throwing his friendship away again. I was disgusted with myself.

Me and Edward were on our way to Charlie's house to tell him about the engagement. I knew Charlie would probably hate me for the rest of my life and would maybe try to shoot Edward. That would just be the beginning of his rampage. God knows what else Charlie will do. "Don't worry, I'll protect you if he pulls out his gun," Edward promised as we headed towards the door. "He doesn't just have a gun," I said, as pictures of pepper spray, broken bones and many more unpleasant pictures flashed through my mind. "I'd never let anything happen to you. You know that." As we were approaching the door, i suggested that maybe I should stay inside. "Don't be silly," he said. "He can't be worse than one of us," as he flashed one of his famous smiles that showed his glimmering, white teeth. "You don't know Charlie," I muttered under my breath as he burst out his musical laugh.

Luckily, Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway, so we still had time to think of how to break it to him. "I got it!" I said. When he hangs up his belt, you quickly go grab it, then we chain him to a chair, tell him, and then run off! Isn't it perfect?" I really wished he would actually do that. But I knew he wouldn't. "Don't be silly," he said. "We'll just go in there and tell him about the engagement, then if he doesn't like it, oh well."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"You are soooo annoying!" I yelled. At that, he laughed again.

Now we were in the kitchen. And Charlie's cruiser had pulled into the driveway.

"Crap," I said.

"Hey kids!" called Charlie. "How's it going?"

"Uh, Charlie, we have something to tell you," I said.

"Oh my god! Are you pregnant?!" Charlie practically screamed. "No! It's something else," I said said. Charlie seemed to calm down once he heard that. "Uhh, I don't really know how to tell you this...but...me and Edward are going to get married.

"WWHHHHHAAATTTTTTT???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're joking!"

"Actually we're not," said Edward and he showed Charlie the ring. "But you can't...it's not...NO!" screamed Charlie. "Over my dead body will you get married this young. For Pete's sake you're only 19!"

"Dad, whether you like it or not Edward and I are going to get married in August."

"No! I will personally chain you to a chair and keep you there if you get married!"

"Oh no you won't!" interjected Edward. Charlie glared at him.

"I' m calling Renee. She won't like it," I silently prayed that she wouldn't be home. Renee was even more strict then Charlie.

Edward was sitting quietly, probably reading Charlie's mind. I could hear a little bit of the conversation that Charlie was having in the front room. "Yup...mhmmm...they're getting married!...WHAT??!!...how can you not be against it?...ok...here's Bella. Bells! Come and talk to your mother!" Charlie called from the other room. I had been watching Edwards face very carefully and a look of surprise quickly flitted across his face, but disappeared as quickly as it came. "Go on," he said. "You'll be fine. I think it's something good."

I took the phone silently. "Hi mom," I said into the receiver.

"Honey? I just want you to know that I'm okay with you and Edward. He seems like a really nice boy. I'm really glad you've found someone that will care for you. I'm not going to tell you that you can't marry him, because that would make me a hypocrite. I just want you to be sure that you're making the right choice. I don't want you to end up like Charlie and me. So just be sure of yourself."

"Wow. Thanks mom. Ok...bye...I love you too."

"Dad, mom says she's okay with it so I don't care what you think, I'm still going to marry him." I held my breath while I waited for him to say something. When he finally opened his mouth, he said something I hadn't expected to hear him say.

"Okay. Go ahead and marry him. I guess I was acting a little bit like a hypocrite. I guess I just don't want you to leave me yet. I love you Bells," he said affectionately. Then he got up and gave me a hug worthy of Jacob. "I love you too dad," I said.

Then he went over to Edward and shook his hand then grabbed him and gave him bone-crunching hug.

"Welcome to the family son," he said.

Then he started inquiring about the wedding arrangements. "Alice will be doing the wedding. Bella only has power over the guest list," Edward said. "We really must be going right now. I have to give Alice the guest list Bella made up and I assume that Alice will want to take Bella shopping again. Bye, Charlie!"

"See you later!" said Charlie.

Edward POV

_That went much better than I expected. I didn't even have to shield her._

Bella was walking silently beside me, probably thinking. Just out of habit I tried to read her mind. Still nothing.

_God that drives me insane. I wish I could read it. But then again, that'__s one of the reasons that__ I like her._

"So are we really going to go back to the house?" she asked.

"why is there something else you'd like to do?"

"I kind of wanted to..." I could tell she was hesitating.

"What? I'm open for suggestions."

"Can I go see Jacob?" she asked. At the mention of the dog's name my face went solid. I couldn't even begin to count how many times he had hurt her. "Anything other than that." I responded.

"Please?" she asked, looking at me with those big brown eyes that I loved.

"Fine. You can go but only if I can go with you. I want to see Jacob too." In truth I really wanted to see him get hurt. I would be so happy if he just went away and never came back to haunt Bella.

"Okay that would be fine I guess. Just as long as you don't fight." I could tell she was glad that I was letting her go. Come on," I said. "Let's run there instead of taking a car."

"Okay," she said. She had long gotten past her fear of my running.

Bella POV

I loved it when Edward ran now. The sense of joy radiating from him was enough to get me past my fear.

When we got there, I knocked on the front door. When nobody answered, Edward decided to check the garage. When we got there, we found Billy in his wheelchair crying and looking depressed.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked, already knowing the answer before Billy said it. "Jacob ran away. The pack tried to find him, but his scent was long gone. They can't reach him in his mind. It seems as though Jacob had blocked them. He's gone."

**So what did you think? It's my first fanfic so go easy please. R&R please**

**(sorry about the little footnote. It's something to do with a person I know)**


	2. News

Afterglow

Disclaimer: still not owning Twilight. That still belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 2 News:

Jacob POV

I don't know how long I'd been running for. It seemed as though I'd run away years ago when in reality I'd only been gone for a few weeks. I knew I couldn't go back to LaPush. There were too many painful memories there. Right now I figured I was probably somewhere near Canada. I knew I was way past Washington D.C.

When Bella left, I could really imagine how she had felt when the bloodsucker went away. But I was there for her when she left. I had pulled her back together. But now no one was here to stitch me up. The only good thing was that I had found a way to block the others from my mind. All I had to do was block them. I had remembered what the leech had said about being able to block them, so he wouldn't have to listen to the voices, and I had decided to try it. To my delight it had worked.

_Oh Bella, why did you leave me? I would have protected you just as well as the FILTHY, BLOOD-SUCKING, LEECH!!! _

At that, when I thought of how he might kill her, my anger boiled up inside of me and I started to run again. I ran, even though I had nowhere to go.

A couple minutes later, I came across a sickly sweet scent that I was altogether too familiar with. One of the Cullen's was here.

I ran into them after I was done trying to figure out which way they had gone. It was the big one, Emmett, and the doctor, Carlisle.

When I saw them, I ran. I was afraid they would take me back to see Bella. I didn't want to see Bella with the evil bloodsucker. I knew I could outrun them, so that's what I did. And I didn't stop running.

Bella POV

"Oh, no," I said. I could feel the rush of despair creeping into me, then the numbness came, then blackness.

_No, not Jacob! How could he run away? I hate myself. How can I be so heartless?_

When I woke up, I was in the Cullens' living room. _How did I get here? _I wondered.

"Edward?" I murmured. "Are you there?"

"I'm here."

Then I started to cry, into Edwards shoulder while he held me tightly.

After a while I stopped. It did no good to cry.

"I'm ok now," I said. "Come on, let's go see Alice."

"You really want to go see Alice?"

"Yes."

"Ok then let's go."

-------------------

Alice POV

_YAY!!! I'm doing Bella's wedding! I'm doing Bella's wedding!_

I had decided to push the wedding date so that it was only one more week until the wedding. I decided it would be better for her to be changed sooner because of the Volturi. I had a vision that stated that they would be coming in two weeks to check on Bella and if she wasn't changed, things would end badly.

I had picked out bridesmaid dresses for Esme and Rosalie and a dress for me who was going to be the maid of honour. Emmett was going to be best man.

Then I heard a knock at my door. "Come in," I said, already knowing it was Jasper.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

He came up behind me as I was looking at matching jewellery for the dresses. Suddenly, he picked me up and cradled me in his arms, softly stroking my short, spiky hair. "What's up?" I asked. "You seem agitated."

"Carlisle and I were in Canada today, hunting, and we saw Jacob. He was in his wolf form and when he saw us, he bolted. We tried to catch up to him, but he was faster than us, and he got away. I wouldn't tell Bella or Edward this. Bella would fall apart and then Edward would get mad wishing he was there and it would take a long time to get them back to their happy selves. I just thought I should tell you that you might want to keep Bella occupied so that she doesn't dwell on Jacob."

"Okay. I trust you."

"Ok. Thanks. I gotta go. I promised Emmett I would go hunting with him. I love you."

"I love you too. I think I'll take Bella shopping..."

-----------------

Bella POV

(At the mall)

"Alice, do we really need all these things?" Alice had bought me everything from socks, to god knows what else.

"Well of course we do," she said as she held up a strappy pair of high heel stilettos that were way too trampy for Forks. "OOOhhhhhh! I love these!" she squealed as she looked at yet again another pair of impractical shoes.

"Alice, where will you ever wear these?" I asked.

"I don't know, but they're soooo cute!!!!"

I sighed. All of the sudden, Alice just had to take me shopping even though we had gone shopping the day before. This was all very strange. But, then, again maybe I was thinking too much of the situation. After all, Alice loved to shop.

"Can we go now?" I asked. "Fine, since you're making such a big deal out of it." Her petite features formed into a pout. "Nice try Alice but I won't fall for the 'guilty face',"

"Fine" she said. "Come on let's go."

-----------------------

Bella POV (on the car ride home)

"Oh, Bella, there's something I have to tell you," Alice commented as she sped through the highways.

"What?" I asked.

"Well I pushed the date of your wedding to next week on Monday."

"WHAT??? I'm not ready!!" I screamed. Since today was Friday, Monday was only...

"Alice! That's only 3 days away!"

"Yeah? So what's the problem?"

"I'm not ready!!!!!!!!!! That's the problem!"

"Oh don't worry Bella. It'll all be fine. Don't worry"

I could tell there was something else bothering her. She was keeping something from me. I could always tell when she was keeping things from me. She was always too sweet and always had this special expression plastered on her face that kind of looked like she was trying really hard to act sweet, but always showed a hint of shadow.

"Alice, I know you're hiding something from me. What's going on?"

---------------------------

Alice POV

She knew I was hiding something. But I decided to try to hide it from her even though I knew it was pointless.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said innocently.

"Alice, don't pretend you don't know. You're hiding something from me."

"Fine. I had a vision that the Volturi would be coming a week early to see if you were still human and if you weren't, things would end badly. That's it."

Bella gulped in the seat beside me. I had kept out the part about Jacob, because I hadn't wanted to remind her of him.

By that time we had arrived back home.

Bella silently got out of her seat and walked through the front door where Edward was waiting.

_I shouldn'__t have told her,_I thought to myself.

--------------

Bella POV (3 days later)

"Oh my god. I'm getting married today."

**A/N: What did you think? I know it was kind of boring but I promise the next chapter will be more exciting. R&R please! Tell me if I should keep writing. Also if you have any ideas about what could happen next, you could ****put that in your review. Thanks. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	3. The Wedding

**Hey guys!! I am sorry I wasn't updating but I was really busy and I had writers block. I promise I'll update sooner!! If you want to blow up at me for not updating, go ahead. I deserve it. :p**

**-Ju-Gi**

**P.S. - please excuse any typos. I'm typing really fast to get the chapter done**

**P.P.S. -I am making this chapter very long due to lack of updating**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. That's pretty obvious.**

Chapter 3

The Wedding

Bella POV

When I woke up that morning I couldn't believe that I was going to get married. I woke up to find Alice sitting on my windowsill, her face jubilant. "Get up get up!" she screamed. "I have to get you ready!! First I'll do your makeup, then fit you into the dress, then hair, and..." she paused at my reluctance to not answering her. "What's wrong?" she pouted.

"Go away," I grumbled. I was still very tired from staying up so late from fretting over what would happen today. Also, Edward didn't stay last night. He said he should get ready for today.

"Come on sleepyhead, up and adam!!"

I reluctantly got up out of my warm comfortable bed.

As a blur of white skin, Alice raced forward to pick me up before I could flop down on my bed again. "Let's go!" she said exuberantly.

She raced me out of my house and in to the bright early morning. Then she plopped me down in to the passenger seat of her yellow Porsche. "Alice, why do we have to go this early? The wedding's at 5:00 and it's only 10:15." I complained. "Wait until you see how much time I can spend doing your hair" she grinned. I groaned. I missed Edward and I wouldn't get to see him until tonight. He didn't want me to see him before the wedding. I also worried about Jacob. I felt absolutely horrible about what happened. He was my best friend and I'd hurt him so deeply. I thought about how much pain I went through when Edward went away. Jake must be going through ten times the pain I went through. The thought made me grip the seat's edge.

We were at the Cullen's house in about two minutes, with Alice's driving and her excitement mixed together.

She picked me up like a doll and carried me up the front steps and into the foyer. Only Rosalie, the blonde, was there except she didn't have a death glare on her face. Instead, she had a small smile.

"Where's Emmitt and jasper?" I asked.

"They're out with Edward and getting him ready. God knows what Emmitt's doing. He could be buying Edward a green suit for I know."

I grinned. Emmitt was always doing weird things.

"Alright let's get started!!" Alice squealed. I just groaned. Rosalie even cracked a smile.

I went to the living room and flung myself on the sofa. I was desperately in need of sleep. My eyes were slowly starting to droop when I heard Rosalie say "Let her sleep. She obviously needs it" I silently thanked Rosalie then sank down into much needed sleep.

Jacob's POV

I knew the wedding would be tonight and I was still debating on whether or not to go. I oddly wanted Bella to see my face before she chose her fate. I knew it was kind of cruel to want that kind of injustice for a person, but she deserved to know that she was making her choice and that once she did I would be gone forever. But if I didn't go, then she would be happy and forget all about me without my face haunting her. She would go on living her life with the leech, and the worst part was that she would become one of those filthy bloodsuckers. That I just could not live with but I guess I would have to. I sat there, deciding, on the forest floor, for who knows how long. It might have been five minutes or five hours. I was in my wolf form because I seemed to think straighter when I was a wolf. But being in my wolf form made me think of the time when Bella ran her fingers through my hair and laughed at my wolfish grin. The thought was painful but I welcomed it. If I was going through pain anyways, might as well go through it with everything. I thought of her and how we first met. When we were littler, the memories were vague, so I skipped them. I went through my memories remembering every little detail of my times with Bella. I remembered how dead her eyes looked last September when he left her and how she would wrap her arms around herself as if holding herself together. And when it was sunny, her hair would show some red highlights. The memories made me weep but not all the tears were sad tears. I felt sad and happy. Living in my thoughts and memories made me happy, but the knowledge of me knowing I can't stay there, in my own little world, made me sad. If I could just stay away from the world and ignore all feelings and just become numb.

I knew that couldn't happen. Not unless I kill myself. Which is an option, but one I've been ruing out because it would literally kill Bella if she found out. I wasn't that cruel. I wouldn't leave her if she wanted me to stay. I knew that would kill her and I at least care about how she feels unlike the bloodsucker.

After a while, I got up, changed into my human form, and walked home. I hadn't been to the small house in la push for a while. I hadn't seen Billy, my dad, either. I walked up the few front steps and walked into the house. Billy must have heard the door squeak open, because a few seconds later, I heard his wheel chair squeaking on the linoleum floor. "Jacob?" he whispered. "Hi," I replied.

Billy strolled forward and leaned forward to give me a hug. I had never really been a 'huggy' sort of person, but I gave him a hug anyway. "Why did you come back?" he asked.

I stared at him, my face betraying no emotion. Finally, I answered. "I'm going to Bella's wedding," I stated.

Bella POV

I woke up on the Cullen's sofa and wandered into the kitchen, searching for Alice and Rosalie. I found a note on the kitchen table saying they went out for a couple of hours. Seeing as it was only 2:00, I decided to drive home for a while to just relax. Before I got in the car, I went into Alice's room to see the wedding dressa gain. I truly loved it. It was slightly old-fashioned with a touch of modernization. It was perfect for me. While I was in her closet, I also looked at the bride's maids dresses. They were a deep blue with a V neck and long with a small train following. Along with the dresses were a set of jewellery as well. There were sapphire earrings encased with silver and just the right length. The necklaces were also made of sapphire and matched the earrings. There were also some hairpieces also with sapphire in them. When I was finished looking at all the wedding pieces, I went downstairs and hopped into my truck. I backed out of the driveway into the night.

I was on the road and didn't see the big truck swerve out of its lane. Like before, when Tyler's van nearly crushed me, everything was crystal clear as the back end of the truck fit the front windshield of my truck, throwing glass into my face. When the end of the truck hit the windshield, it sent me flying into the forest and rolling down a hill. When my truck finally stopped moving, I was already slipping into darkness.

**YAY!!! I finished! Haha I know your probably mad at me for leaving it like that but it was already getting long and he next chapter will be even more exciting. PLEASE REVIEW. (and read).**

**Xoxo**

**-ju gi**


End file.
